


Кое-что о прекрасных идеях (Beautiful Ideas by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк знал, что произойдет, если он познакомит Джона Уотсона с Шерлоком Холмсом. Он прекрасно знал, чем все закончится, но все равно это сделал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о прекрасных идеях (Beautiful Ideas by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591626) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Фик впервые опубликован в декабре 2011 года.

День не задался с самого утра, и горький опыт подсказывал Майку, что если уже к полудню перед глазами проносятся сладостные картины массового истребления студентов, дальше пойдёт только хуже.  
  
\- Профессор, - сверкая глазами, обратился к нему кто-то из юных звёздочек, - я бы хотел, чтобы вы взглянули на мой проект, мне кажется, он довольно перспективен. Декан отказывается выделить на него финансирование, но я подумал, если вы замолвите словечко…  
  
  
Майк попытался вспомнить, проходил ли он сам эту стадию: когда ты искренне убеждён, что вот этими руками разработаешь лекарство от рака. По всему выходило, что проходил, в том-то и состоял трагизм ситуации. Он взглянул в эти сияющие энтузиазмом глаза и подумал: «Поговорим об этом лет через пятнадцать, когда ты наберёшь пару десятков кило, успеешь развестись и повоевать с бюрократией».  
  
\- Поговорим об этом в понедельник, - сказал он. – Заодно обдумаешь всё хорошенько.  
  
\- Но…  
  
Возможно, сбегать из кабинета, когда студент ещё что-то хочет сказать, несколько грубо. Даже не то чтобы возможно – совершенно точно грубо, просто у Майка в жизни осталась только одна цель: заработать славу безумного профессора. Получается, такие выходки играли ему на руку. В общем, ему просто пришлось так поступить.  
  
Он бросился в коридор и с удивлением заметил проходящего мимо Шерлока Холмса, полы пальто которого, как обычно, театрально развевались вслед за ним. Майку следовало бы поучиться у Шерлока: уж в нём-то безумия на всю Англию хватит.  
  
Можно сказать, он познакомился с Шерлоком при необычных обстоятельствах, но, поскольку в других обстоятельствах с Шерлоком всё равно никто не знакомился, вероятно, лучше было бы просто назвать их памятными. Тогда Шерлок выскочил из одного из кабинетов Академии и на полном ходу врезался в Майка, после чего отошёл на шаг, оглядел Майка с ног до головы, хмыкнул задумчиво и заявил:   
  
\- У вас есть «Справочник по судебной медицине» Лакассаня, он мне нужен.  
  
Майк без лишних вопросов одолжил ему книгу – таким образом он в своём роде благодарил Вселенную за то, что наконец подкинула ему такое восхитительно необычное явление. Оглядываясь назад, Майк больше не был так уж доволен, что опрометчиво создал подобный прецедент.  
  
\- Шерлок, - окликнул он детектива. – Вы какой-то весёлый. Интересное преступление попалось?  
  
\- Да, наконец-то, - ответил Шерлок, рассеянно кивнув в сторону Майка, не сбавляя шага. Майк последовал за ним. Он просто не мог найти лучшего занятия – то есть, дел-то было полно, но кто сказал, что они были бы интереснее?  
  
\- Меня снова выселили из квартиры, - раздражённо объявил Шерлок. – А поскольку я отказываюсь жить вдали от центра Лондона, буду вынужден брать частные расследования за деньги. Какая скука.   
  
\- Выселили? – переспросил Майк: интересно, зачем кому-то выселять Шерлока Холмса.  
  
\- Казус с лабораторным оборудованием, незначительное возгорание, небольшая утечка токсинов. Я предложил оплатить ремонт, но домовладелец был в таком бешенстве, словно я приносил детей в жертву на алтаре из батареи центрального отопления. – Шерлок раздражённо отмахнулся от нелепости подобных обвинений, и Майк про себя понадеялся, что пример был взят чисто гипотетически. – Но средств в любом случае пока нет. Ужасно раздражает.  
  
Странно как-то. Судя по… да, в общем, по всему в Шерлоке, его семья просто купается в деньгах.  
  
\- А ваш брат не может помочь?  
  
Майк был не вполне уверен, что у Шерлока есть родители. Холмс выглядел так, словно его создали прямо как есть, сразу при всём параде.   
  
\- Майкрофт? – Шерлок насмешливо хмыкнул. – Нет.  
  
Видимо, по этому вопросу от него больше ничего не дождёшься.  
  
\- Студенты, например, снимают квартиры на двоих.  
  
В этот момент Шерлок даже повернулся, чтоб взглянуть Майку в глаза – вероятно, чтобы нагляднее продемонстрировать своё презрение.  
  
\- Сложно представить, чтобы сосед по квартире оказался более терпимым, чем все мои идиоты-домовладельцы. В следующий раз думайте, прежде чем говорить.   
  
Майк стойко кивнул. Если честно, он тоже не мог представить человека, который бы согласился жить с Шерлоком. Во всяком случае, если исключить кровавые финалы с жертвоприношениями на батареях.  
  
* * *  
  
Теперь, как думал Майк, его вмешательство в жилищные проблемы Шерлока подошло к концу. Он всегда старался не слишком вмешиваться в проблемы Шерлока – этот путь мог принести ночные кошмары, травмы и проблемы с полицией. С другой стороны, Майку всегда нравились такие как Шерлок – возможно, они сами себе стихийное бедствие и на дороге от них сплошные проблемы, но всё искупает ярчайший талант. Свет, бьющий в глаза. Наверное, Шерлок из этой братии был самым исключительным, но в прошлом Майку попадались и другие подобные люди. Он даже немного поразмышлял об этом – он как раз затаился в парке, прячась от студентов, так что времени у него было предостаточно – и пришёл к выводу, что хотя и мало кто сравнится с Шерлоком по степени занятности, но кое-кого всё же можно припомнить.  
  
Во-первых, жена самого Майка, Лиан. Она была в буквальном смысле ходячей катастрофой, гениальная художница с подчас пугающей тягой к высоте. Ради неё Майк даже отказался от своего правила держаться от талантов на расстоянии, не то чтобы он об этом хоть раз в жизни пожалел.  
  
Следующим был Джеффри Лим, с которым Майк учился в школе, и который умудрился загреметь в тюрьму за сокрытие оружия и публичное обнажение. Майк всегда поражался, как тому удалось провернуть всё это одновременно.  
  
Ну и последним был Джон Уотсон из Бартса – хотя всё-таки больше за потенциал, нежели за конкретные действия. Но потенциал этот был поистине достоин восхищения, по большей части потому, что видел его, кажется, только Майк.  
  
Стоило мысли о Джоне Уотсоне проникнуть в его голову, как сам Джон Уотсон, словно по волшебству, проник в парк, где сидел Майк, и прошёл мимо. Майк подавил смешок – день, похоже, получался в высшей степени необычный – и окликнул Джона. Почему бы и нет? Это просто судьба! Может, и Джеффри Лима уже выпустили за примерное поведение, и он чуть позже присоединится к ним за ланчем.  
  
* * *  
Потенциал Джона Уотсона с трудом поддавался объяснению. Джон всегда производил впечатление парня, с которым лучше не связываться, просто впечатление было лёгкое и ненавязчивое. С ним было приятно общаться, как по учёбе, так и по жизни, можно было запросто позвать его в паб опрокинуть стаканчик-другой. Какой-либо активной опасности от него не исходило, просто почему-то складывалось ощущение, что лишний раз его трогать не стоит. Во всяком случае, если жизнь вам ещё дорога.  
  
Майку всегда с блеском удавалось держаться от Джона на расстоянии – не так чтобы показать враждебность – всё-таки Уотсон ему нравился – а просто. Ну, вы понимаете. На всякий пожарный случай.  
  
\- Слышал новость? – спросила у Майка однажды их однокурсница Джейн Кент, с ужасом тараща глаза. С момента их выпуска прошёл всего день. – Джон Уотсон только что отправился на медицинскую службу СВ.  
  
\- Правда? – это было хорошо, молодец, Джон. – Теперь он точно сможет расплатиться с долгами. – а также получит цель в жизни, и не убьёт кого-нибудь в пабе, свихнувшись со скуки в один прекрасный день. Всё к лучшему.  
  
\- Это же Джон, – повторила Джейн всё с тем же выражением. – Там же военные действия, Майк!  
  
Джон наверняка будет в восторге от военных действий, подумал Майк с удовольствием. Вернётся небось весь в медалях за выдающуюся отвагу и полное отсутствие здравого смысла.  
  
\- Стресс ему не помеха.  
  
\- Но он такой… такой маленький! И… - она неопределённо помахала рукой, - прямо просится, чтоб его затискали. Не знаю.  
  
Майк был настолько же расположен тискать Джона Уотсона, как был бы расположен тискать гремучую змею, но пожал плечами и воздержался от комментариев.   
  
\- Знаешь, Джейн, он же не в коммандос подался, в конце концов. Он же так и останется врачом.   
  
\- В зоне военных действий. – Она уже прошла стадию нервной трясучки и постепенно переходила к молчаливому ступору.  
  
\- У него всегда была слабость к травматологии, - заметил Майк.  
  
\- Майк!  
  
Стэмфорд не удержался от смеха.  
  
Ему даже захотелось рассказать Джону об этом разговоре. Интересно, как тот бы к нему отнёсся: обиделся или посмеялся бы? Впрочем, шанса так и не представилось: после окончания университета их дорожки разошлись. Джон предсказуемо отбыл наслаждаться лечением чужих травм и летящими в него пулями. По всему выходило, что они больше не увидятся, о чём Майк, если честно, жалел. За Джоном было интересно наблюдать и, вероятно, с течением времени стало бы ещё интереснее.  
  
Что ж, такова жизнь. Иногда приходится терять людей, так случается.  
  
И вот теперь, хотя Майк уже практически успел позабыть о Джоне Уотсоне, тот явился пред ним во плоти. Он хромал, на лице его была написана опасная скука, и, казалось, безумный огонёк в его глазах был заметнее, чем обычно. Майк невольно задумался, как бы теперь к Джону отнеслись в Бартсе. Сам Майк чувствовал дискомфорт рядом с ним даже средь бела дня в людном парке.  
  
Это было где-то даже невероятно.  
  
Когда Майк ещё был практикующим врачом, у него был пациент с афганским синдромом. Он рассказывал, что как-то раз проснулся ночью в панике, судорожно шаря вокруг в поисках каски, и если б его снаряжение оказалось там, где он предполагал – и собирался положить – он бы выскочил на улицу в полном облачении, не вспомнив, что уже вернулся в Лондон. Видимо, у какой-то машины грохнул мотор, и он подсознательно принял звук за начало бомбардировки с воздуха.  
  
Майк готов был спорить на что угодно, что Джон хотя бы раз проделывал этот фокус. У него как раз был вид человека, который, вернувшись, принёс войну с собой.  
  
Джон всегда отлично управлялся с собеседниками любого пола – возможно, сказывался врачебный такт. Людям всегда было с ним легко, разговоры никогда не обрывались неловкими паузами – что, в общем, было удивительно, если вдуматься, насколько мало при этом рассказывал он сам.  
  
Так было раньше, но сейчас всё изменилось. Словно он даже напрягаться больше не хотел. Беседа то и дело провисала, тягостное молчание чередовалось с сердитыми взглядами и прорывающейся злой горечью. Картина дополнялась дрожащими руками и упрямо сжатым ртом.  
  
\- Лондонские цены на военную пенсию не потянуть, - сказал он, но какой лапши бы он ни пытался себе навешать, ни в какой Эссекс он бы не поехал. Он бы скорее умер с голоду на улице или сбросился с моста.  
  
Придя к этой мысли, Майк решил, что, возможно, стоит принять более активное участие в судьбе друга, чем он изначально намеревался. Нехорошо получится, если такой прекрасный источник развлечений загонит себя в могилу. Майк ведь буквально только что его себе вернул.  
  
\- А Гарри помочь не может? – спросил Майк, припоминая схожий разговор, состоявшийся чуть раньше.  
  
\- Да конечно, десять раз, - хмыкнул Джон с неприязнью. Не слишком ли это похоже на тот тон с Майкрофтом? Нет, серьёзно.  
  
\- Не знаю… Почему бы тебе не снять квартиру с кем-то? – продолжил Майк, просто чтоб проверить, насколько ответ сойдётся с тем, что он сегодня уже слышал.  
  
\- Да ну. Кто вытерпит такого соседа, как я?  
  
Точно. Практически слово в слово. Джон, кажется, я знаю кое-кого подходящего.  
  
Идея была ужасная. Ужасная, неправильная и, скорее всего, опасная.  
  
Майк даже не пытался устоять.  
  
* * *  
  
Было не так уж сложно догадаться, чем большинство людей не устраивал Шерлок. Без сомнения, он та ещё высокомерная сволочь, хотя, конечно, он был хорош практически настолько же, насколько о себе мнил. А ещё у него была прекрасная привычка разбрасываться нелицеприятными фактами, нимало не заботясь о чужом достоинстве, личном пространстве и самоуважении.  
  
К счастью, Майк был более требователен к себе, чем кто бы то ни было, поэтому даже Шерлок едва ли смог бы рассказать ему что-нибудь, о чём он до этого сам не задумывался. А если Шерлок вещал на публику, там не было ничего, что бы Майк не смог свести к шутке с изяществом, за которым стояли годы тренировок. Шерлоку, судя по всему, его реакции казались необычными и в какой-то степени интересными, поэтому он ненавидел Майка чуть меньше, чем всех остальных. Или Майк просто себе льстил.  
  
Джон также был донельзя самокритичен. Кроме того, в нём жил подсознательный пиетет перед гением в любых формах и проявлениях. Так что с Шерлоком они точно должны были сойтись.  
  
То есть, Майк, конечно, рассчитывал, что они сойдутся, но если даже нет, Лондон ожидало бы лучшее шоу в истории. Впрочем, наверняка это в любом случае должно было вылиться в феерическое шоу: до ужаса скрытный Джон – и Шерлок, который даже не задумывался о том, что может существовать что-то личное. Джону было скучно, а Шерлок был прямой противоположностью скуки. Майк не знал более опасных людей, чем эти двое, и оба они любили играть с огнём.  
  
Возможно, Майк и сам в какой-то степени любил играть с огнём. Возможно, именно поэтому он так активно пытался запихнуть Шерлока с Джоном в одно помещение, чтобы потом отойти в сторонку и наблюдать за грандиозным взрывом, пряча безумную ухмылку.  
  
Точно, лучшее шоу Лондона.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Ты сегодня весёлый, - заметила Лиан, вылетая из рабочего кабинета в окружении паров краски. – Что – преподавательские будни принесли что-то интересненькое?  
  
\- Это всё Шерлок, - широко улыбаясь, сообщил Майк. – Он ищет квартиру.  
  
Она задумчиво протянула руку и провела пальцем по его нижней губе.  
  
\- Это не всё, там ещё что-то, - пробормотала она, изучая его лицо слегка расфокусированным взглядом – как всегда, когда искала имеющиеся признаки по своему внутреннему каталогу. Кажется, улыбка Майка показалась ей слишком счастливой, чтоб её можно было объяснить простой встречей Шерлока.  
  
\- Я тебе не рассказывал про Джона Уотсона?  
  
\- Не рассказывал. – Она забралась на спинку дивана и поджала ноги, опасно балансируя на самом краю и выжидательно смотря на Майка. Он знал, что внимания удостаивается только до тех пор, пока ей не придёт в голову, что что-то надо срочно покрасить, и тогда её как ветром сдует обратно в кабинет.  
  
Он поспешно пересказал историю в двух словах, и умудрился ввернуть три смешные шутки, прежде чем краски сманили Лиан обратно. Даже в этом случае он считал себя победителем. Когда он зашёл чуть позже посмотреть, что она делает, выяснилось, что она рисовала Афганские горы и Джамский минарет.  
  
Несмотря на трудное начало, день закончился оглушительным успехом.  
  
* * *  
  
Майк честно сдерживался два дня, после чего залез в интернет посмотреть, не мелькало ли имя Джона Уотсона в криминальной хронике.  
  
И нашёл блог.  
  
Подумать только, такой человек, как Джон Уотсон, завёл себе блог. Тот самый Джон Уотсон, который дёргался, когда люди заговаривали с ним о погоде. Мир сошёл с ума.  
  
Потом Майк прочитал записи, и тогда всё более или менее встало на свои места. Джон явно завёл блог не по своей воле, и он не пользовался им для общения – скорее для того, чтобы выразить всю свою неприязнь по отношению к тем, кто заставил его заниматься этой ерундой. Как по-джоновски.  
  
В любом случае, последние записи отличались от предыдущих, и даже чем-то напоминали нормальные посты в нормальных блогах. Если бы, конечно, эти блоги существовали в параллельном мире, где реальность превратилась в детектив-нуар. Весьма занятно. В них чувствовалась та атмосфера а-ля «вас только что отхлестали сырой рыбой по лицу», которая в принципе сопровождала знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом, но при этом они были напрочь лишены гнева, который ей обычно сопутствовал.  
  
Шерлок невероятен. Шерлок раскрыл это дело. Мы преследовали убийцу, мы обедали в китайском ресторане, мы то, мы сё. Кажется, Джона перестала мучить скука.  
  
Широко улыбаясь, Майк написал комментарий. Он написал, что ни капли не удивлён, и даже не соврал. Если эти двое живут вместе, ничто не покажется удивительным.  
  
Отправив комментарий, Майк добавил блог в избранное и откинулся на стуле с довольной ухмылкой, сложив руки на животе. Стоило обдумать возможное будущее Лондона: наверняка уже можно ждать взрывов и катастроф. Зрелище явно ожидалось ещё то, а Майк забронировал лучшее место в партере.  
  
Поздравляю, Майк Стэмфорд, ты был великолепен.


End file.
